


There's Always a Way, When One Knows What One Wants

by NilDesperandum



Category: Holby City
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fix-It, Post-Break Up, Reunions, Romance, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilDesperandum/pseuds/NilDesperandum
Summary: They will always be where they're meant to be. Together.





	There's Always a Way, When One Knows What One Wants

It’s the sound of a phone ringing that wakes them. Bernie instinctively responds to the noise and is alert in seconds pulling the duvet that had been cocooning Serena in warmth, along with her. The woman begins to groan at the loss of heat and the noise and Bernie apologises in a loud whisper as she hunches over the bed to grab her phone which had been discarded on the side.

 Serena, becoming more wakeful by the seconds turns and watches as Bernie brings the phone to her ear, her other hand already up in her hair causing it to move in small waves against her shoulders. Despite the minimal light, Serena can see the small shivers already travelling under the woman’s skin and her hand automatically finds its way to rest again her naked back. Serena shifts closers, allows her thumb to swiftly trace the spine from the lowest part, all the way up to the base of Surgeon’s neck. Despite the lightness of the touch, Bernie’s reaction is immediate as her back tenses and then arches, and an entirely different sensation breaks out beneath her skin. She tries to move away from Serena’s wondering hand but her precarious position on the side of the bed causes her to stumble off it altogether. Serena has to stop herself from laughing out loud.

 Bernie swiftly finding her equilibrium, straightens up and for a blissful few seconds she is standing stark naked in front of Serena’s eyes, before she’s on the move, sharing words with whomever dared to call her so early. Bernie bends down to pick up a blouse that Serena recognises as the one she threw off in haste last night. It’s too big for her really but just seeing the other woman slip it on causes her breathing to hitch slightly.

 As the phone call comes to an end, Bernie moves to bend over her, lips pursed in regret.

 “Sorry to wake you.”

 “Don’t worry about it Darling.” Serena’s voice is low and hoarse from sleep as her fingers sneak up Bernie’s side, slip under the thin fabric of the blouse to splay over her lower back and pull her closer. There’s a sudden urge to bring her back down into bed and carry on from their previous night’s activities. She doesn’t have to do or say anything else for Bernie to catch her train of thought but the apologetic look on her face tells Serena that there will be no repeat performance, at least not this morning.

“It’s the hospital, there’s been a serious RTC will multiple casualties on the way. They need my Trauma expertise.”

Serena pulls on Bernie once again, and the woman happily acquiesces so she’s straddling her. She wants nothing more than to keep her there for a few more hours but the demands of their careers once again come first. That doesn’t mean Serena can’t have a couple more minutes in their perfect bubble together. As she moves the sides of the blouse away to reveal warm skin, Serena allows a hand to begin a slow deliberate trail down Bernie’s front, with only one destination in mind. She’s about to reach her goal when the semi silence of the room is once again broken by the ringing of a phone. Serena lets out a frustrated growl and Bernie heaves a sigh, as she lifts herself off on to bed to reach for her mobile, however it soon becomes apparent from the different tone, that it’s not the sound of her own that they are hearing but Serena’s instead. Disgruntled, she moves to find the vibrating device and knows what is likely coming when she see’s the hospital number on the screen. Bernie has already picked up all her clothes from the floor and is gesturing to the bathroom when Serena accepts the incoming call. Asking whoever is on the line to give her a second, she covers the speaker.

“Keep the shower running and I’ll join you in a minute.”

A small smile appears on Bernie’s face as she turns and heads off to start getting ready. As Donna explains what is going on, Serena realises how selfish she is being, wanting to ignore the outside world in order to spend a few more luxurious hours in bed with the woman she loves. Nonetheless she wants to savour every moment. They have overcome so many hurdles through these past few days to get to where they are now, but despite this, she can’t help but feel like it might all slip through her fingers yet again.

As she ends the call with Donna and moves to get herself out of bed, she feels eyes upon her and is proven right when she turns to see Bernie leaning against the doorframe, quietly watching her. How did she ever think she could live without this, live without this remarkable woman in her life?

* * *

It’s been 13 hours with too many injuries, too many devastated lives, since they had both left the house in the early dawn. The strain of the day has succeeded in vanishing away her thoughts of the two of them last night and now Serena is left wondering when she and Bernie can get back to the idyllic existence they managed to create in her home. She hasn’t seen the other woman all day, knows that they have both been too swept up with trying to save lives and yet Serena can’t help the feeling of uneasiness that creeps up from within. What if the Trauma Surgeon had been avoiding her?

 Lost in her darkened thoughts, Serena doesn’t even notice when the woman in question wearily enters the Consultant’s office, until she hears her calling out for her.

 “Serena? Are you ok?”

 She blinks a few times, focuses on Bernie and sees the small look of concern etched upon her face. In that moment she stands and walks up to her within seconds, done with being away from her. She wraps her arms around her waist, holding the woman against her and as Bernie tightens her grip, Serena sinks into the embrace.

 A contented sigh escapes from Bernie. Serena isn’t the only one who has spent the day in between surgeries worrying things over.

 “Is everything ok?”

 Serena sighs, she wants to stay in this moment just the two of them but knows that she needs to be better and ask the question that has been plaguing her thoughts since Bernie's return to her.

 “Are you sure? Are you really sure that’ll you’ll be happy here in Holby, with me?”

 Bernie waits for a moment, pondering her words before shifting, taking Serena’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

 “I won’t lie, some of the hardest times in my life have happened here. But some of the hardest times I’ve had, have also been the best I’ve had and that’s because of you. I will always be happy here as long as it’s with you. I choose you. For eternity.”

The tears came to Serena then. Fear and hope finding it’s release together, it was just too much.

 “I thought... I..lost you.”

 “No, no Serena. I’m here. I’m not leaving again, I promise you.”

 She pulls the tearful woman in close again placing a chaste kiss against familiar lips, This was one promise Bernie vowed she would keep. There was a piece of her that only Serena had, a feeling of completeness she only felt when the two of them were together and they fitted perfectly together now as she tilted her head to beckon Serena into a deeper kiss.

 Things may never be as simple as they want them to be, both know that they still have their uncertainties and that their relationship will still have to overcome obstacles. Their working lives will also no doubt leave them with few leisurely mornings to spend lying in bed together, drinking coffee and reading up on current events. But it’s the moments like these that will get them through, moments where they can shut out everything around them and pretend for just a little while that all is well in the world. All that mattered was that they were both where they were meant to be. Together. Always. 


End file.
